


Stormy Weather

by Mareep16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, PTSD kinda, Storms, mentions of Farlan, mentions of isabel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's currently storming and this idea popped into my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So it's currently storming and this idea popped into my head.

Dark blue eyes erratically swept through the dark room. A flash of light made the blue eyed raven flinch and seek shelter from the body lying next to him. As thunder cracked through the once peaceful night, the raven whimpered into the chest of his lover. Eren could sleep through anything and right now, Levi hated it.

Another crack had Levi letting out another whimper. His desperate attempts at hiding away from the storm were futile. Lightning flashed.

_Red. That’s all he could see when he opened his eyes. Red. The color of her hair and the color of her blood. Her blood that was spilt along with the rest of them. Red. The color of Farlan’s blood as the blond was torn in two._

CRACK!

The sound was to close. It rang out through the room and overtook Levi’s senses. Without thinking, he jumped out of the bed, throwing the door to his closet open and stepping inside. Being short was a pain in the ass but right now, Levi wished he was smaller. He wished he could just curl up into a ball and appear somewhere else.

That’s how the brunet found him.

Eren had felt Levi leave the bed in a panicked state. In seconds his captain had vanished from the room. If it weren’t from the whimpers and small yelps coming from the closet, Eren would have had no idea Levi was still here.  

Another crack of thunder vibrated through the room. Eren jumped at the loudness of it but quickly made his way to the closet when he heard Levi let out another yelp. The sight that greeted him broke the younger man’s heart.

Wide panic and tear filled eyes looked up at the taller male. Eren didn’t hesitate to pull the smaller into his arms as Levi clung to him in dear life.

“Shh. It’s okay Levi. It’s okay. I’ve got you. “ The words fell from the brunet’s mouth like a mantra. It wasn’t the first time Eren had to comfort Levi during a storm and it wouldn’t be the last.

“You’re okay. Everything is fine.” Eren cursed whatever deity was up there for the thunder that followed his words.  Levi’s hold on his shirt just tightend.

“Is- Isabel…” Levi’s voice sounded so broken and small that if it had been anyone other than Eren, they would have thought Levi a different person.

Eren had heard the story of Farlan and Isabel, the duo that had owned Levi’s heart first. His brother and sister that the raven would never get back. They had been taken during a storm and since then. Levi hated storms. The usually stoic captain would crumble whenever a storm hit, reliving the horror of that day over and over until the sound of thunder couldn’t be heard. Every flash of white turned into red and every crack of thunder turned into the sound of bone cracking.

“Far-”

“Levi stop.” The raven shook his head, obviously trying to hold back the tears that Eren knew were coming.

“I couldn’t save them.”

“No one asked you to. It was a freak accident. You couldn’t have known.”

“I should have been faster. If I had ridden faster…”

“You would have died too.” The hold on his shirt loosened. “They didn’t see the titan, hell you didn’t see it. If you had gone back, it might have gotten the best of you. They don’t blame you. I’m sure they are more than happy to know you lived on to remember them.”

“They should...It’s my fault they’re gone.”

“No it’s not.”

“How the fuck would you know!” Levi glared at the titan shifter. The storm outside was subsiding but there was another one brewing inside the short raven. “You don’t know anything! They wouldn’t...They should blame me.”

“Why?”

“Because they trusted me and I got them killed! I get everyone killed.”

Eren sighed. It wasn’t the first time this issue had been brought up. No matter what the raven said or did, Levi would never forgive himself for the deaths of his comrades. The brunet took the raven’s hands in his own. “If that’s how things work then, I get everyone killed too. Oluo, Eld, Gunther, Petra, Hannes...my dad,.. my mom...I’m the reason they’re all dead. The people who get close to me die...but i know they don’t blame me. It’s taken me time to realize that, but I know they don’t. I got to live. That’s what they died for, so I could live. So you might get people killed, but if they die saving you, then I’m positive that they don’t blame you.”

Levi didn’t speak after that, just let Eren hold him while the remainder of the storm passed. It wasn’t until they had both made it back to their bed, when Levi spoke.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
